Don't Die: Live
by animegirl115
Summary: SPOILERS: MUST HAVE READ CHAPTER 334-335. Juvia is not happy about Gray's decision. He made a choice in that instant to save her life, and she wouldn't let it slide. Juvia confronts him. This is the aftermath of the events that took place on that fateful day. One-shot, Gruvia, much needed fluff


Hey guys! I know this isn't a new chapter XD I'M SORRY! But I just had to write about Gray's death and Juvia's reactions.

I warn you: FLUFF. FLUFF EVERYWHERE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

She was crying. That flashback was enough to make the usual cheerful Water Mage cry silent tears. She seemed dazed and somewhat frustrated while Lyon and I defended ourselves against the smaller dragons. What was that? Why did I die?

The memory replayed in my head as we found shelter in a torn down building and rested for a moment. I glanced over to Juvia, who trembled and fought back tears.

I pushed her out of the way. I know that. I protected her at the cost of my life. I thought about the countless times I told myself to live for my friends, but in that moment I died for her. What made her different in that moment?

"Gray-sama?" My head jerked at the sound of her voice. She sounded scared. She looked into my eyes and grabbed my hand. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"What is it, Juvia?" She blinked and tears started to fall.

"Don't you ever do that." I blinked. Was she talking about...?

"Juvia, I -"

"Don't you ever die for me!" I froze at the fierceness in her tone. Her smaller hands tightened around mine. I stared at her and she probably noticed the shock that went through me.

"But -"

"Please, Gray." She took off the honorific. She's serious. I couldn't say I would never die for her, that flashback was more than proof that I would.

"Then the same goes for you!" I blurted out. It was the first thing that came to mind, "You know that you would do the same for me!"

"But in that instant you pushed me out of the way!" Juvia yelled back.

"It was instinct! How could I watch you die?" She fell silent. I suddenly realized that Lyon and Meredy were listening. They both avoided us and kept an eye out. I appreciated that.

"But, I actually watched you die. How do you think that makes me feel?" Juvia spoke up quietly. More tears fell. I understood what she meant.

"I imagine pretty horrified." Guilty. I felt guilty. She watched the one person that she truly loved die - and yes I'm aware that she loves me - and it was to save her.

"You live for the ones that you love." She had such a resolve in her eyes. Determination. Damn, she was beautiful. I smiled at her as I placed my other hand on top of her soft hands.

"I feel pretty damn alive talking to you." She blinked, registering what I just said. She just smiled.

"I want to live for you. I can't live if you aren't there to live with me." That's what she said. I couldn't help but smirk. She unraveled her hands and I grabbed one of them and pulled her into an embrace.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we gotta move. More are headed this way." Lyon said in agitation. I let go of her. She nodded. I smiled at her.

"Juvia, we're gonna get through this - alive."

"Promise?" Juvia held out her pinky finger. I combined mine with hers.

"I promise." She gave me a peck on the cheek as she charged after Lyon and Meredy.

I know I care about her. I'd die for her again in a heartbeat, but if that meant seeing her smile fade, well then I just couldn't. I don't think I could die peacefully knowing that she'd cry for me. I couldn't bare to see her sad. She's my anchor. She is what keeps me grounded. Shit...she makes me crazy.

Juvia, you make me feel things that I should never feel.

_"It should be obvious how she feels about you. Can't you be more resolute?"_

Maybe not today, but maybe someday soon.

Juvia, you are the most important person in my life.

How could he do that? How could he do that to me? Make me worry? Make me cry? How could he die? Tears streamed from my eyes.

I could never be angry at Gray-sama. I could never hate him, or curse him, or scold him for his choices. But this was unforgivable, it was uncalled for and it hurt me.

He hurt me by saving my life.

It was only a flashback, but I know that had we not seen it I'd be sitting beside his dead body.

I have to tell him. I have to tell him how I feel, and that he should never die for me.

I briskly walked towards him and called out his name.

"Gray-sama?" His head jerked and his face relaxed as he looked at me curiously.

"What is it, Juvia?" Crap...I started to cry at the sound of his voice. I thought of him covered in blood and the wound in his head.

"Don't you ever do that." My voice was muddled, but I knew he heard me.

"Juvia, I -" He stuttered. He seemed a little nervous.

"Don't you ever die for me!" I blurted out.

"But -"

"Please, Gray." I pleaded.

"Then the same goes for you! You know that you would do the same for me!" He was right, I would do the same for him. But wasn't it different? Would he really cry if I was gone?

"But, in that instant you pushed me out of the way!" I could've died, but he took the hit.

"It was instinct! How could I watch you die?" He...couldn't watch me die?

After some silence, I spoke up, "But, I actually watched you die. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I imagine pretty horrified." Gray's face had suddenly become hidden. His hair covered his face and his fists were clenched.

"You live for the ones that you love." I remembered the words I had spoken to Meredy. It couldn't hurt to reuse that phrase - it was relevant.

"I feel pretty damn alive talking to you." I blinked. Was he...flirting with me? I recollected my thoughts for a second and came up with a clear response.

"I want to live for you. I can't live if you aren't there to live with me." He smirked. I let go of his hands, but he pulled me into an embrace.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we gotta move. More are headed this way." Lyon said in agitation. He let go.

"Juvia, we're gonna get through this - alive." He held my shoulders and stared into my eyes intently. Why is he so handsome?

I smiled and held my pinky out towards him.

"Promise?" He smiled and placed his pinky on mine.

"I promise." I went off and followed behind Meredy and Lyon.

How could I live without the ones I love?

Gray is my sunshine. Hopefully, one day he'll realize just how much he means to me.

I felt a hand grasp mine. Gray tightly held onto mine, and I noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Juvia, I need to tell you something." I felt a wave of deja vu.

"What is it?" Gray gave me an endearing look - much like when we defeated Lyon and Chelia.

"I'll tell you later, but I promise that I'll tell you. Just wait for me." I knew what he meant.

"Juvia will always wait for her Gray-sama."

* * *

Not too happy with the ending. Oh well. What'd you think?

Good? Bad? Happy? Sad? Tell me what you think and review!

Always appreciated! And thank you guys for reading! And for those reading my multi-chap fic...I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! I am not sure when it will be up. I have been busy and honestly a slight writer's block. I know. Not a good thing. I'll make it a little long, how bout it?

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
